Takaharu Igasaki
is , who is also known as ,http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/12/22/latest-televi-kun-scans-reveal-new-ninninger-details/ the Red Ranger of the Ninningers. He is the older brother of Fuuka Igasaki. He is called as by Yakumo and by Nagi. Biography One of Yoshitaka Igasaki's successors, Takaharu was one of his grandchildren chosen to become the Ninninger, even the first one to use it's powers. While on his way to his family's dojo, an army of Hitokarage destroyed it, with Takaharu transformed for the first time as AkaNinger and eliminate them. After reunited with the other Ninninger candidates, Tsumuji Igasaki, his father leads them to Gengetsu Kibaoni's resting place, which was sealed by Yoshitaka until the Sealing Shuriken were released by the revived Gengetsu and wandered off to various part of the city. After the Ninningers destroy Youkai Kamaitachi, it grew large and they received five OtominNin Shuriken, which they used to form Shurikenjin and finished the Youkai. Yoshitaka revealed himself to be much alive, but lectured them for their inexperience and lead them to their new dojo that they will use as their new base. Over time, Takaharu becomes his team's leader, as they face many more Youkai and tried to reclaim their grandfather's 48 Sealing Shuriken, while trying to inherit the Last Ninja title. Personality Takaharu is the type that acts before thinking. He acts like a big brother, trying to pull everyone together, sometimes unsuccessfully. His caring nature makes him draw the shortest straw most of the time, but even then, he is an optimist who believes everything will be alright.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/01/22/ninninger-profiles-messages-cast/ As one of the successors of Yoshitaka Igasaki, their grandfather and the Last Ninja, Takaharu always looked up to him and admires his skills. Takaharu also wanted to inherit the Last Ninja title and would lecture anyone that tarnishes his grandfather's pride. While Takaharu has a bad performance in ninja techniques when training, but is eventually able to master it quickly if he is in a real battle, something that is noted by Yakumo and his Red Sentai Ninja predecessors. Family *Tsumuji Igasaki - Father **Yoshitaka Igasaki - Grandfather *Fuuka Igasaki - Younger sister *Yakumo Katou - Cousin **Harukaze Katou - Aunt *Nagi Matsuo - Cousin *Kasumi Momochi - Cousin Powers and Abilities ;Ninjustsu Expertise :Being trained to be a ninja for many years, he is skilled in ninjutsu and Shuriken Ninpo. :;Enhanced Reflexes ::He was able to catch a flying shuriken with his hand. :;Body Flicker ::He was able to move at an almost untraceable speed in a puff of smoke. :;Body Replacement ::He is able to put a straw dummy in his place to fool his enemies. He is also able rescue a hostage by putting himself in the hostage's place. ::; :::Learned from NinjaRed, Takaharu/AkaNinger can use an enhanced body replacement technique, which replaces the user with a convincing replica of the original. First used to fake his death at the hands of Youkai Nekomata when they time-hopped into the year 2005. :; ::NinjaRed's special technique, Takaharu/AkaNinger can split into multiple clones of himself to assist him in combat. This technique can be made by utilizing the Kakuranger Nin Shuriken but unlike other Ninningers, Takaharu is capable of mastering it without the use of Hin Shuriken. :;Water Walking ::When he was thrown into the water, he was able to land safely on it. AkaNinger Arsenal *Nin Shuriken **'AkaNinger Shuriken' **'OtomoNin Shuriken: Red' *Ninja Ichibantou *Gama Gama Gun *Ninnin Buckle *Karakuri Hengen *'Kakuremaru' (only in Akaninger vs. Starninger) Mecha (OtomoNin) *OtomoNin Shinobimaru *OtomoNin Paonmaru *OtomoNin UFOmaru *OtomoNin Surfermaru (loaned by Kinji as AkaNinger has its OtomoNin Shuriken) *OtomoNin Houhoumaru - Clothes Change= is a special form exclusive to Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: AkaNinger vs. StarNinger Hundred Nin Battle!, assumed by AkaNinger using the Koromogae Shuriken alongside StarNinger. In this Clothes Change form, AkaNinger dons a ninja outfit which as he notes makes him look similar to his grandfather. Upon transformation, AkaNinger is granted use of a second Ninja Ichibantou as well as a special AkaNinger Clothes Change Nin Shuriken which allows him to perform the finisher attack. AkaNinger displays incredible power in this form, which is demonstrated while fighting alongside StarNinger as the two accomplish the feat of destroying a Giant Yokai Gashadokuro without having to summon the OtomoNin. Arsenal *Nin Shuriken **'AkaNinger Clothes Change Nin Shuriken' *Ninja Ichibantou (x2) *Ninnin Buckle - Chozetsu= Arsenal *Ninja Ichiban-shoubu-tou **Chozetsu Shoubu Changer **Ninja Ichibantou Mecha *Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo Appearances: Episodes 20-26 }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Takaharu Igasaki was played by Shunsuke Nishikawa. As AkaNinger, his suit actor is Yugo Fujii in the first 7 episodes and Kosuke Asai from episode 8 onwards. Etymology Takaharu's family name, the Igasaki is a reference to an intermediate-ranking of the , , whom also known by the name . Notes *Unlike the other Ninningers, AkaNinger's helmet design is of a shuriken as if in 'mid-motion' or 'spinning' and is not symmetrical. *He is the only Red ninja Sentai Ranger whose first name does not contain the "-suke" suffix in it. **However, his actor, Shun'suke' Nishikawa, does. **Humorously, so does the first Kamen Rider the Ninningers share the Super Hero Time lineup with, Shinno'suke' Tomari (Kamen Rider Drive), whose primary form is red colored. *So far, only AkaNinger and StarNinger have the ability to produce clones without the need of the Kakuranger Legend Nin Shuriken. *Takaharu's general quote of "I am fired up" is similar to Natsu Dragneel, the main character of Fairy Tail. References Category:Sentai Red Category:Ninningers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Igasaki Clan